Siberian in the house
by Kojima Ayumi
Summary: Guys on a mission and something unexpected (Yoji expected it though) happens to Ken! (K X O)


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. Maybe I should ask Koyasu to gimme. Don't sue me.

Warning: shounen-ai, urm... language somewhere

Pairing: Ken X Omi

Note to Mistskeeper: I'm so sorry! I know you wanted Ken to turn into an animal... but the pairing isn't what you wanted! I'm sooooo sorry! 'sobs' I'll make up to ya sometime!

* * *

"Your mission is to eliminate an animal ring master who has been collecting rare animals for her 'projects'. We need you to assassinate, destroy his machines and collect some 'things' in the process. 

Kaede Yui. Apparently it's a woman with an attitude behind this. She has kidnapped several people and switched DNAs of theirs with the animals, resulting in human-minded creatures. If she has any chance she would use any of you, so do be careful when doing this mission."

Manx finished and paused. "Everyone in?"

When no response was given, she nodded and took two folders from her bag.

"These are information to help you. There's a blue print of the building she's in, oh, and do watch out. There would probably be animals as she switched her guards with them."

"Are you saying we have to kill them too?" Omi asked.

"Avoid, not kill. But if it really cannot be helped, do so. Try getting it done soon. The target for this project is unknown and we do hope no more people get caught in this."

Manx left the mission room, high heels clattering on the way up the spiral stairs.

"Well, seems like that's it", Ken said sleepily.

"Good grief, Ken. It's only six and you're sleepy?" Yoji teased.

"Hey, you weren't the one running around giving people deliveries and instead get attack by a hoard of women", Ken snapped.

Omi sweat-dropped and handed Aya one of the files he received from Manx.

"We can go tonight. Since we do have the blue print of the building, I'm sure it won't be a problem getting around", Aya said, interrupting the brunette and blonde's gibber.

"Yes o' fearless leader", Yoji echoed. Aya shot him a glare and exited the room.

"Ne, Omi, I think I should've declined the mission and go to sleep…", Ken mumbled.

"Now, Ken-kun. If you don't do it after agreeing to do so, Manx-san is going after you!" Omi joked, giving the file he had in hand to Yoji. The older blonde browsed through and burst out in laughter which scared the two younger assassins.

"Look. SIBERIAN tigers", Yoji laughed.

Ken rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up from the sofa he was about to sleep on and snatched the file from Yoji, sleepily flipping through.

"So what? Siberian Tigers ARE rare and endangered…"

"Tell you what, Omi. I'll bet with you fifty bucks Ken returns home as one."

"Very funny, Yotan! Don't bully my Ken."

"Oh, _your_ Ken eh? Well, let's hope _your_ Ken doesn't turn into a big cat and too big for you!" Yoji joked.

Omi flushed beet red and started whacking the blonde. Ken was too tired to bother about them and left the mission room, feet dragging along the ground until he reached his room, falling face-flat into his pillow.

* * *

"Ne? Ken-kun, wake up already!" Omi said softly, shaking the brunette. Ken grumbled and got up on his elbows. 

"What time is it?" He asked, raking a hand through his messy hair.

"Eleven. We have to get ready in half an hour or Aya's going after our ass", he giggled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"I should consider telling the rest what you say behind closed doors you double-faced chibi", Ken sneered, returning with a kiss of his own.

"I dare you, you big meanie! Now get off me so I can change!"

Ken laughed and got off the smaller form below him.

"All refreshed and up? You really have a weird habit of sleeping along during midday, don't you?" Omi asked, getting off the bed and putting on an oversized shirt belonging to Ken. "Not to mention you seem real active at night…"

"What? Too active but you're too tired?" Ken snickered. Omi blushed and whacked the brunette across his bare back.

"Don't be funny! Come on! We've got to get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah", Ken trailed off.

* * *

"See? Here is where the animals are kept. Manx said to ignore them and heads straight to-" Omi traveled his finger to another part of the blue print. "-here. The machine is here and Ken-kun and I will deal with it." 

The rest nodded and set off to do the mission.

They entered with little problems and headed to their assigned places. Aya and Yoji had reached first, but when they realized Yui was not there they informed the other two.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Ken yelled through the mic.

"When I mean she's not there, she's not there you brainless dodo! Now watch out for her!" Yoji snapped back. Aya gave a signal to Yoji that they were moving out to find Yui just in case she was hanging around in the building.

Ken cursed as he heard the news. "Yui isn't in the room. She's probably where we're heading right now."

True enough, Yui was there. Ken and Omi entered, weapons gotten ready. Oddly, there were no guards in the room, only the woman by herself.

"Why, do you want to destroy this?" She asked. She turned and faced the two assassins. "Don't you understand! Humanity destroyed these animals! I'm doing this for the sake of their survival!"

"Doesn't work on our account Kaede!" Ken shouted and charged. Little did he know she was trained in martial arts, she easily dodged his attacked and pushed his from behind, where he went into a container connecting to another one.

"Siberian!" Omi shouted, charging up as well.

"Siberian, is he? Then he's lucky", Yui snickered and pushed a large red button.

Omi yelled out for her to stop.

The machine startled to rumble and from outside heard Ken shouting.

At that moment Aya made his way into the room and understood the situation after looking at Omi's shocked face.

Yui made a break for it at the corner of the room where she punched some numbers against the keys on the wall.

Self-destruct on.

Those words were repeated throughout the building. No wonder no one was available.

Aya ran up and delivered a sudden slash across Yui's neck and the woman fell dead to the ground instantly.

"Ken!" Omi screamed frantically. Yoji came running into the room as well.

"What the hell? Where's Ken?"

Just then the container opened and coughing was heard-

"Ken! Are you okay?"

...and out stepped a huge Siberian Tiger.

* * *

Okay... this chap's short. Well, more like prologue. Oh yes, check out my user once in a while. I update things there. 


End file.
